


the one where blaine's a househusband in medieval times

by regala_electra



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval as in, fantasy AU middle ages time period fic. Not Medieval Times the awesome show. That's totally another story someone else should write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where blaine's a househusband in medieval times

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr **[here](http://regala-electra.tumblr.com/post/20595390917/fic-the-one-where-blaines-a-househusband-in-medieval)**.

The blankets in the tent were thick, the top one pure fur, coated well to give a clean scent of well-maintained hair. Under the blankets Kurt and Blaine held each other close, as the air was crisp through the tent’s barrier. They kept no fires in the sleeping tents and under the covers they were to stay until dawn slowly rose over the wintry landscape. There were spaces enough between tents that they could not hear any of the sleeping occupants, not even Puck, a notorious snorer. 

They’d made love and were spent, occasionally reaffirming touch, testing the well-pleasured spots that had brought them to climax. Kurt could feel the slickness still inside Blaine, who had insisted he had no need to soil any further cloths and then haltingly informed Kurt of the enjoyment he’d felt after Kurt had emptied himself inside Blaine. Now, Kurt pressed fingers inside, the resistance mellowed as Blaine sighed against him. 

In the morning, he would take Blaine out to the main field of clan interaction and fuck him until Blaine swore his unyielding allegiance to Kurt’s clan, as was the custom. Once the witnesses bore the truth of their consummation, Blaine would be as equal to Kurt within the tribe and their bond would be unbreakable. They would need to find a position for him; while Kurt was being groomed as the head of the clan, he could have no partner waste precious hours that did not benefit the tribe as a whole and the clansmen had little use for a performer who had no interest in war. 

They whispered in the dark about options: perhaps teaching song and history to the clan children, for there was always a great need for educators when both the men and women were out hunting or warring. Blaine blushingly admitted his fondness for a future full of children (indeed there were always orphaned babes and some without relatives left to claim a bond), but stated he had no desire to be a mere transitory figure in a child’s life. 

Kurt had hummed and agreed, adding the condition that they would have to seek adopting a child eventually as neither of them would be able to foster children of their own. He had pushed his fingers further into Blaine as he made the comment, nervously reaffirming that he always wanted to be a father and they had no desire for the particular sexual act required for procreation. Blaine had raised an eyebrow, squeezing around Kurt’s fingers and merely said, indeed. 

Could Blaine perhaps assist with the healers? Blaine revealed a time he suffered grievous wounds from assailants who found Blaine’s preferences to be unnatural. While he was grateful to have required excellent care, he had no application in the art of healing. They ran through an assortment of career opportunities that were always in need. Groomsmen were always needed to look after the horses and Blaine had proven himself a worthy rider, a comment that had Blaine sighing in pleasure, as Kurt slowly brought him back to full hardness. Blaine said the type of riding he conducted was more benefiting of his husbandly duties and no matter how much his thighs begged for a good ride, the only satisfactory mount he’d ever found was Kurt. 

This pushed Kurt to eke out the blossoming release that Blaine so desperately was fighting against, ducking far below the heavy blankets to stretch his lips around Blaine’s cock and swallowing the warm spurt of life. 

It was when he returned to Blaine and Blaine partook of taste of his come in Kurt’s mouth that Blaine rashly offered to be a keeper of the hearth. 

Their voices lowered, as Blaine took a turn for the serious, as he’d weighed the few fleeting options available and would it not allow him to study at his leisure the skills that would guide him towards a profession needed by the clan? He placed a firm hand across Kurt’s chest and shyly acknowledged it would be no sacrifice to cater to the needs of their household, though it but a mere tent. 

Kurt pointed out that the keeper of the hearth must be tasked with all duties so befitting that station. As he had no personal shield bearer, Blaine would look after his armor and dress Kurt when times of battle so called for the most severe of attire. Blaine must assist in serving meals and keeping after their possessions (though Kurt was quick to insist he had little demands and would be happy to help when he was not consumed by his own tasks). 

Blaine rested his head against Kurt’s shoulder, a particular dip they had discovered and found most pleasing. He allayed Kurt’s worries, saying he would be honored, as an outsider, he delighted in the very fine station of maintaining that their personal matters were always attended. He was still learning the particular ways of the clan and he would heartily throw himself into the task so chosen, pointing out how he would be delighted to roll up the blankets in the morning time, to bring them hot water to bathe, to dash their laundry upon the rocks of the nearby stream. His voice grow softer as he continued on, his well-sated body slowly succumbing to sleep. It was a notion that Kurt also found most agreeable and he joined his husband in the sweet lull, their bodies warm and flush together.


End file.
